


"i ask this one thing: let me go mad in my own way."

by notjustmom



Series: "You remember too much..." [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: So, of course the boys get together after the events of The Great Game...





	"i ask this one thing: let me go mad in my own way."

"Plane crash in Dusseldorf... suspected terrorist bomb... details to come."

"Boring." Sherlock groaned and rolled over.

"Is there anything that doesn't bore you?" John asked as he stretched and moved Sherlock's feet from his lap, and started to get up from the couch.

"You. You don't bore me..." Sherlock sat up and pulled John back into his arms.

"I'm hungry -"

"It can wait."

"Oh, can it?" John's eyes twinkled back at him, then he reached out to cup his face, remembering how close he came, they came to -

"John, don't," Sherlock sighed into his shoulder. "I messed up, it was my fault. Neither of us should have been there - I thought - I didn't think. I was -"

"Wrong?"

"Yes, I was wrong. It won't happen again."

John grabbed onto Sherlock's dressing gown, and pressed Sherlock into the couch. "It will. I know you, and you think you are smarter than everyone, that you can do better than anyone else, all on your own. Let me tell you something. You. are. not. alone. anymore."

"I know that," Sherlock whispered, and he tried to pull away from him.

"No. I don't think you do. You do know what happens to you, happens to me, to us."

"John." 

"What - a week ago, now. What do you think that - bloody hell. I was willing to be blown up with you. I was willing to die with you - did you ever wonder why?"

"John - don't."

"Don't what? It's not because I'm suicidal. It's because -"

"Don't."

"I'd rather die by your side, than live a minute without you -"

"John." Sherlock lifted his eyes to meet John's and shook his head. "You can't."

"because I love you."

"No." Sherlock shook his head.

"Why, no?"

"I'm - it will - no one has ever - I don't know how - it's madness to -"

John tangled steady fingers into Sherlock's sleep-mussed curls and pulled him into a deep kiss, then drew back and whispered into Sherlock's shoulder. "If you don't mind - I'd prefer to go mad in my own way."

Sherlock, for once, had no ready response, but instead, surrendered and held John tightly in his arms for a moment, breathed him in, then finally mumbled into John's hair, "then we'll go mad together, I suppose. I love you, too, John Watson."


End file.
